


I Know You

by stormxpilotxtrash



Series: why the hell not [1]
Category: Fun Home - Tesori/Kron, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Diners, Awkward Crush, Crossover, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, First Crush, Fluff, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Musicals, No Underage Sex, Questioning, Sexuality, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Tattoos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage - Freeform, and fluff, come on down to skywalker's, fun home au, we have studs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormxpilotxtrash/pseuds/stormxpilotxtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song, *"Ring of Keys" </p><p>Someone just came in the door<br/>Like no one I ever saw before<br/>I feel. . .<br/>I feel. . .</p><p>(or teen!Finn finding out his sexuality is Poe with tattoos and a barely there tank top) </p><p>*some lyrics are changed</p><p>a Fun Home!AU because why the hell not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know You

Finn was sitting in the filthy diner with his mother, Maz, and her good friend, Han, picking at at the crappy chicken nuggets and french fries his mother had bought for him. He was 13, damn it, and was old enough to pick out his own meals. And if it were his choice, they certainly wouldn’t be eating at the Res, a grimy joint Han's wife, Leia owned. 

His mother looked him over briefly, never ceasing in her conversation, and her eyes paused minutely at his nails, which had chipped lavender polish on them. He coughed quietly to draw attention away from them and their eyes met. Maz Kanata had a way of just knowing what was going on in your head, and luckily Finn could tell when an assessment was underway. His eyes darted downward towards his plate and he thinks he might of seen his mother smirk before giving her full attention to Han, who was animatedly telling the story of how his dog, Chewie, (though Finn didn’t know if anything that big could still be considered a dog.) nearly mauled his mailman other day. 

The diner's door rings and Finn turns to look, thankful for a reprieve from the awkward silence that was quickly becoming his life, when – 

Someone just came in the door.   
Like no one I ever saw before.   
I feel...   
I feel... 

-he sees he him walk in. He pushing a cart full of cardboard boxes; a delivery man. His loose white tank top (that just barely covers his nipples and skin, sweaty from the hot summer sun) is hanging off of tanned, toned muscles. Ornate scripts and designs curl around his right bicep. Black windblown hair hangs low on his brow. His shirt dips slightly as he comes to a stop just inside the door and calling over a waitress with bright eyes and brown curls and a cook with the same eyes and black hair. The man grinned broadly. He was . . . so – 

I don't know where you came from.   
I wish I did   
I feel so dumb.   
I feel... 

The man leaned casually against his delivery cart, stance open and friendly. He catches up with two he called over, Rey and Jessika apparently, and they call him Poe. Poe. Finn savors the name and tries it out on his tongue. It's nice, it's suits him. 

At this point, he's already absolutely star struck. He mumbles something to Maz about using the bathroom and completely misses her knowing look, he's moving to fast before he can stop himself. Finn panics for a second, as he had run up there with no plan whatsoever. He spots a tall potted plant near the entrance but far enough from both his mother and Poe to be spotted. He peeks out in time to see Poe offer bubblegum to the two women, who politely refuse, and place a piece of his own between his perfect teeth with an easy smile. He rubs a hand across his stubble, his pointer finger brushing across his bottom lip. 

Your swagger and your bearing   
and the just right clothes you're wearing   
Your brown eyes and your ripped up jeans   
And your lace up boots. 

Poe laughs at Rey's impression of a pompous customer by the name of Hux from the week before. The man's shoulders shake and the deep rumbling sound of his hearty chuckle is joined by that of jingling metal. Finn follows the sound and sees keys latched to Poe's belt loop. Shiny, rainbow-colored keys, 9 or 10 of them that had ends dipped in paint – 

And your keys oh   
Your ring of keys. 

Finn is suddenly overwhelmed with a swell of affection for Poe. He thinks that . . . well, he's not really sure what he thinks. Though, as Poe and Jessika and Rey begin to unload the boxes of spices and sauces and napkins and Poe's muscles bulge in exertion as he lifts a bag of flour, he wonders if he might be – 

I thought it was s'pposed to be wrong   
But you seem okay with being strong   
I want...to...   
You're so... 

-Suddenly, he's not wondering anymore. Because it doesn’t matter if Poe might be, because Finn very much is – 

It's probably conceited to say,   
But I think we're alike in a certain way   
I...um... 

Finn watched the man walk back and forth between the kitchen and the door, taking in his swinging gait and the easy confidence that seemed to seep from his pores. He pops a bright pink bubble, then licks perfect lips with a perfect tongue and Finn follows the motion with his eyes – 

Your swagger and your bearing   
and the just right clothes you're wearing   
Your brown eyes and your ripped up jeans   
And your lace up boots. 

And your keys oh   
Your ring of keys. 

On the last box, Poe glances over to the plant where Finn hid with a lazy grin and Finn jumps back so hard it shakes the potted tree. He hears Poe laugh and oh god he's been spotted. He takes a quick look around; no one has even noticed the god-like man carrying in the paprika and it pisses him off a little – 

Do you feel my heart saying hi?   
In this whole luncheonette   
Why am I the only one who see you're handsome? 

-They're done unloading now and Poe bends to kiss both women's hands affectionately. 

No, I mean . . . Beautiful 

Poe says that he's forgotten something, and moves swiftly . . . heading in Finn's direction. And then he's looking right of him, with an good-natured smirk and understanding eyes that help Finn feel not so foolish.

“What’s your name, kid?” There’s just something in the way he says it the makes Finn disregard that he just called him a kid. His hands tremble at the surrealism of it all.

“Uh, my name's Finn.” He manages.

“Sorry for staring, I must seem really creepy.” Poe's smirk deepens.

“No, no, quite the opposite actually. I'm Poe.” He reaches for Finn's hand and shakes it in a warm, firm way that sends shivers down the teen's spine. “Though, you probably already knew that, didn’t you.” Finn nods sheepishly and Poe still hasn’t let  go of his hand, so Finn doesn’t release his. 

Your swagger and your bearing   
and the just right clothes you're wearing   
Your brown eyes and your ripped up jeans   
And your lace up boots. 

Poe studies Finn's hand, which was so much smaller than his own, and sees his nail polish. The man beams and Finn thinks he goes blind for a second.   
“How old are you, stud?” And Finn nearly passes out, because the man is running his fingers over his knuckles the whole time.

“Th-thirteen.”

And your keys oh   
Your ring of keys. 

Poe presses a warm kiss to Finn's knuckles and then to his palm, the warm press of his lips making his knees buckle. Poe closes the teen's fingers around the kissed center and presses it to his chest.

“Well then, come and find me when you’re older, champ. I'll be waiting.” And he's gone. After spending a good minute hyperventilating and trying to hide his growing erection as best as possible, Finn wanders back to the table. Han gives a strange look, he was gone for almost half an hour, but Maz looked like she couldn’t be happier.

“What took so long, child?” She asked, but it seemed like she already knew the answer, as per usual.

“Oh, I just . .    saw someone I knew.”

I know you   
I know you   
I know you 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Comment!


End file.
